Holding My Breath
by CrimsonShootingStar7
Summary: A few years after Team 5D's splits up Crow decides to go back and tell Yusei how he really feels about him. Warning: Contains Lemon. YuseixCrow


**This is my first Yugioh fanfic :3 I really like Yusei and Crow and I thought it was sad that they barely had any stories :C So I wrote one :D I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any of the characters. **

**Warning: Lemon at end.**

Orange blazed across the sky as the sun gradually descended behind distant mountains. A ginger male sat staring through his window, distantly, at the sinking sun. He let out a heaving sigh, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. It had been five years since Team 5D's had split up after their final decisions of what each was going to do.

"I should have told him..." the ginger murmured as he stood up in the dimly lit room. He walked across the room to where a bed was and plopped down onto it, shifting an arm over his forehead.

'_Who am I kidding? He always favored Jack anyway...there would have been no point in telling him ..plus him and Akiza always liked each other, it was so obvious.' _The young male rolled over onto his side, clenching his fists. _'Still...maybe if I had told him...I can't stand not being able to express who I am! Fuck! Why do I like guys?!' _The young duelist punched the wall. '_Just had to be me!' He clenched his eyes shut. 'For all those years...I stood by him and couldn't even fucking tell him that I liked him! What is wrong with me?!' _He withdrew his hand from the wall, and opened his glazed eyes. _'I've gotta tell him...' _The ginger rolled back over onto his back and glanced over to the window. The sun was almost completely obstructed by the shadows of the mountains, only a small ray of light was still cast on the world. The duelist turned his head back to stare at the wall as he gradually close his eyes. _'Tomorrow...' _

"Don't worry about it. Geez. You guys will be fine without me! There's something I have to do!" The ginger was arguing with two other men.

"Come one Crow! We're a team! We could become the best of the best! And now you just want to leave all of a sudden!" A short man protested.

"The guy I suggested to you guys is a great duelist. You guys will do fine with him on your team, trust me." Crow declared.

"Is everything alright Crow? It's not like you just to up and leave." A man with green hair questioned.

"Yea, don't worry about me. I just need to take care of some unfinished business." The duelist announced.  
"Well alright! You haven't let us down up to now. So I guess I'll trust you. I hope whatever you're doing works out." The short man declared turning to the green haired male. "Let's leave him, he knows what he's doing." The other nodded and they both turned leaving the ginger alone in the street along with his bike.

The young duelist mounted his bike and pulled on his helmet. He started up his duel runner and exhaled._'Time to get this over with.' _He found a smile spread across his face as he thought of seeing his young raven haired friend again. A slight blush spread across his face. _'Time to go...it'll take me a few days to get back to Neo Domino.' _With that he went forward, darting by buildings, eyes focused on the road ahead of him.

**A Few Days Later~**

'_Finally.'_ Towering buildings shadowed over the young duelist as he raced towards them. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he drove across the bridge where they had all said their final goodbye's. An image of the young duelist rushed to his head and he felt himself getting nervous. _'Too late to turn back. I am doing this.' _

As he entered into Neo Domino he gazed around, nostalgia crashing down on him as he recognized all the different buildings and remembered the feeling of riding his duel runner through the same streets again. He pulled up to the old shop they use to all live in. Memories flashed before his eyes of them all together; their fight with Zone, the WRGP, all the times they shared together building duel runners, Bruno. Crow felt himself shaking, realizing he was about to see him again, he was frozen on the spot, he was closer than he had been anytime in the past five years. _'I can't do this right now! It's too fast! I just returned to the city for God's sake!' _The duelist clenched his fists. '_I'll go visit Martha first...maybe seeing the kids will calm me down.' _He started up his bike again and drove off.

Trying to get his friend out of his mind he thought of the kids. '_I haven't seen them in years...heh!' _He smiled, _'they're probably all grown up now.'_

He pulled up to Martha's house, it looked exactly the same as it always had during their time in Satellite, always warm and welcoming to everyone. He got off his bike and strode over to the door, a huge grin on his face. He knocked twice and waited, excitement swelling in him, he hadn't seen the kids in years after all.

A few seconds later a short familiar woman opened the door. "Yes..."How can I he-" She looked up and gazed into his eyes, an expression of pure shock on her face. "Crow? Is that you?!" The woman smiled and quickly gave him a hug. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I came by to say hi to everyone, it's been ages."

The short woman stopped hugging him and returned her gaze towards him with a warm smile. "Well come on in then! The kids are all going to be happy out of their minds!" She dragged him along into the house and shouted for the kids. "Come on out you guys! There's somebody here to see you!"

Five young teenagers came crashing down the staircase, their leader a young purple haired boy.

"Who is it Martha?!" the kids stormed into the room. One glanced up and noticed the ginger. A shrill scream sounded through the room "CROW!" The others all turned and noticed the ginger as well.

Seconds later the duelist was on the floor with five kids on top of him crying. "You came back!" One of them sobbed.

"You guys! You're crushing me! You're not as small as you used to be!" The young male gasped trying to get out from under the kids.

After a few seconds of crying the kids slowly shifted off the male so that he could stand up.

"Geez you guys got so big!" He exclaimed. He glanced around at them and a big grin spread across his face. "Well come on!" He opened his arms. "This time without knocking me over" He laughed.

The kids all smiled at him, tears still in their eyes. They all jumped into his arms almost knocking him over again, however, the duelist managed to catch himself this time.

"We missed you so much!" They choked, trying not to cry anymore.  
"I missed you guys too." He smiled holding back his own tears.  
When they all finally let go Martha walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "They talked about you everyday." She glanced over at them with a smile. They all shifted blushing watching her.  
"We saw you on the TV dueling, Crow!" One of them jumped excited. "We cheered for you every duel!" The young purple haired boy smiled."Yea! And sometimes even occhan Yusei would come over to watch with us!" A young girl smiled.  
The ginger duelist blushed at this. Yusei had been watching his duels this whole time, he had been watching him.

Martha noticed Crow's reaction and smiled. "Kids do you mind going back upstairs for now? I need to talk to Crow."

"Awww! We want to spend time with Crow-sama though!" They protested. "How long are you staying Crow-sempai?!" The purple haired boy questioned.

"If everything works out. I hope for a while" he grinned. Now go on upstairs." He turned to Martha.

"Go on! You heard him. He'll be here for a while." She commanded the kids.

The kids all turned and slowly marched up the stairs.

"They've all grown so much." The ginger stated watching them walk up the stairs.

"They all missed you so much. But they kept strong for you, knowing your passion for dueling and how much you wanted to get better."

This made the duelist smile.

"But that's not why you're here" the short woman put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sly smile.

The young male blushed. "What are you talking about Martha? Why wouldn't I be here for the kids?"

"Don't lie to me young man!" She demanded. "I know you better than almost anybody else!"

"There's nothing to lie about! I'm just here to see everybody again!" He complained.

"You're here to see Yusei aren't you? You're finally going to tell him." The short woman gave him a serious look.

The ginger's face turned red as he crossed his arms. "Tell him what? I don't know what you're talking about! I already told you what I was here for! I do intend to go visit Yusei, later. Maybe tomorrow if I get to it. I have to see-"

"Don't play dumb Crow! I know exactly what you're doing here! And you're just proving my point by how you're acting!" She put her hands on her hips.  
"Aw come one Martha! You don't know that for sure." The ginger said weakly. "I can't be that easy to read."  
"Hah! Maybe not for Yusei! But I saw it right away! How you'd always stick around him as a child, sharing ramen, always wanting to duel on his team. Then later the way you looked at him gave it away for me. I know men, Crow, and I know you guys especially well. You never showed an interest in anyone except for him."  
The duelist walked over to the couch and slumped down. "It was that obvious, huh?"  
Martha walked over to him and sat beside him. "And now you're here to finally tell him. I'm happy for you."  
He looked up at her in shock. "You're proud?! Most people don't think too highly of men who like other men..."  
The short woman took his hand and smiled at him. "Crow, I don't care who you like. Everybody loves Yusei, you just found you had a special bond with him. I can't judge you for that. You need to go out there and tell him. He's been hurting since you guys left."  
The duelist gave her a serious look. "What are you talking about? Did somebody hurt him?!"  
"No Crow. I just told you. Since you guys left. Yusei doesn't often show himself anymore. At first he did, but after awhile I think he started feeling his loss, the loss of all of you guys. You guys were all raised together after all. A while back Ushio came and told me about a talk he had had with Yusei the night before all of you guys left. Yusei told him that he didn't want any of you to leave but he couldn't make you stay. It was your choices, so he let you go."  
The ginger looked down at his hands. "He never said anything to us. He shoulda said something! I would have stayed!"  
"He wanted you to do what you wanted. To follow your dream," she replied.  
"He's always so fucking difficult! He never tells anyone anything!" The ginger stood up. "I'm going to him right now! Tell the kids I'll be back! Catchya later Martha!" The duelist marched out of the room and mounted his bike once more. He started off his bike and drove off back towards their old house.  
When he got back to the raven hairs house, Crow got off his bike and marched up to the door without thinking about what was about to happen. With no hesitation he knocked and stood still, blocking out any doubtful thoughts. Minutes passed and nobody answered the door.  
"Aw, come on Yusei!"  
The door opened and he felt his face heat up as he saw the raven haired boy in front of him once again.  
"Crow?!" The man asked shocked. Within seconds the two were caught in an embrace. The ginger was not sure of what had just occurred, due to his shock of seeing the other again.  
"I was in town, and I thought I'd stop by and say hi..." he managed to mutter after snapping out of his shock.  
"I'm so glad to see you again!" The other pulled away smiling. "What brings you back here Crow?"  
"I just wanted to see the kids again, so I thought I'd see how you were.."  
"Come on inside! We can talk in there some more!" The ebony haired boy gestured him to enter the house with his warm smile.  
They both walked into the garage section where they had spent so much of their time together. The young duelist looked around remembering everything they had shared in the room while building D-Wheels and during the WRGP. The room was relatively empty aside from the one red D-Wheel in the corner of the room.  
"Man, this place hasn't changed at all." The ginger duelist murmured.

"I didn't see any reason to change it, it was always fine to me." The boy shrugged.

"Heh, sounds like you." Crow grinned.

The other smiled back at him. "Here, let's sit down." The raven haired boy sat down on a couch and looked at the other.

The ginger followed and plopped down beside him putting his hands behind his head.

"I saw your dueling! You've learned some very impressive new combos!" The ebony haired duelist smiled.

"Nah, it's nothing special. Nobody measures up to what we have been through."

"Hah! Well there are always better duelists rising up!" The ebony hair boy grinned.

"Yea, but I don't think they'll ever stand a chance against you" the ginger smiled.

" I'm sure someday somebody will beat me."

"Hah! I doubt that!"

Yusei smiled. "How long are you going to be back?"

"I don't know, I was thinking a few days."

"Where are you staying?" The ebony haired boy asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me there," The ginger laughed.

"You can stay here as long as you'd like Crow, you're always welcome." The other smiled happily.

"Thanks Yus! I won't try to get in your way or anything."

"You wouldn't be in the way Crow. Don't worry about it."

"Alright. Well it's getting late." The ginger stood up. "I should probably get some rest, I was on the road for most of the day."

"Alright" The raven haired duelist stood up next to him. "You can use your old room. It should be like you left it."

The ginger nodded and headed up the staircase. As he reached the top the other called out to him.

"Crow! It's nice to see you again!" He smiled and then turned to pick up a wrench and headed towards his red D-Wheel.  
Crow smiled with a slight blush across his cheeks and headed into his room. He walked over to the bed and layed onto it relieved that he had finally gotten the courage up to at least let him know he was back in Neo Domino.

Yusei sat and worked on his D-Wheel, he hadn't slept all night but he really wanted to finish the new engine. Crow had already been staying with him a few days and things were relatively back to normal. The ginger had gone out to go visit the kids again and spend some time with them.  
Hours later the young duelist finally returned late in the evening.  
"Oi, Yusei! I got a movie for us to watch! You've been working on your bike all day, so I thought you'd like to maybe just relax."  
"Alright, give me a second...okay done." The duelist stood up. "I'd love to watch a movie with you." He smiled at the shorter duelist.  
The two made their way over to the couch and sat down flipping the TV on and putting the movie in.

"So what kind of movie is this?" The ebony haired boy asked as Crow sat down beside him.

"I don't know. Saiga said it was really popular though." He shrugged.

"Alright! Well I guess we'll see!" Yusei laughed.

Forty five minutes into the movie they had figured out it was a horror movie. Yusei sat with his knees against his chest covered in blankets and Crow beside him curiously watching the movie, in horror of the people dying. During one particular scene a loud crashing noise sounded from the TV. This caused Yusei to jump out of fear. He quickly latched onto Crow and buried his head in his shoulder.  
"I don't like this movie too much Crow..." he said into his shoulder still latched onto him.  
At this the ginger blushed deeply red. "It's okay Yusei...it's almost over." He put his arm around the raven haired duelist.  
When the movie had ended Crow looked over at the other duelist still on his shoulder. The other had fallen asleep on him. For the first time he noticed the bags under the ebony haired duelists eyes. He hadn't slept properly in days and he was obviously tired out of his mind.  
"No wonder this scared you so much. You haven't slept in forever..Geez...you probably couldn't even think straight." He sighed and slowly moved under him so that he could stand up and not wake the other. Once he got up he lightly picked the other up and walked him to his bed in the next room. He gently placed him on the bed and turned to leave. Just as he turned an arm grabbed onto his. The ginger turned back to see Yusei looking up to him with a hazy stare.  
"Yusei? You really need to sleep man!" He tried to pull his arm from the others grip. However, the other duelist didn't let go.  
"Don't leave again Crow...I don't want you to go away again." He murmured trying to force his eyelids to stay open.

"Man you must be really tired." Crow sighed hiding his reddened face by looking towards the door.

"Stay?" The ebony hair duelist managed to whisper.

"I guess I have to. You have an awfully tight grip for someone so tired." He laughed. "Alright, as long as you go to sleep." The ginger walked to the other side of the bed and layed down, his arm still being held. "You can let go..." He looked over at Yusei. He had fallen asleep still holding his arm tightly.

"Geez. What am I going to do with you?" Crow whispered, smiling, as he closed his eyes.

**The next morning~**

The ginger duelist stood in the kitchen making some breakfast for him and Yusei. He had gotten up before the other in hopes that the raven haired duelist wouldn't notice, incase he had no recollection of the previous night, he was tired out of his mind after all.  
'_It's already been a week. I can't stay here much longer without telling him. I've just been fucking cowering around.' _He turned off the stove. '_I'm telling him today. No matter what.''_  
"Hey Crow, what are you doing up so early? You usually like to sleep in." A voice sounded behind him.  
He turned to find the ebony haired duelist looking at him with a smile. "Heh. I just thought I'd make us some breakfast, since you refuse to eat half the time." He smirked.

"I do eat Crow." The other protested.

"Yea. Once per day maybe. Ramen isn't exactly a full meal Yusei." He crossed his arms. "Now come on and just eat some of this." He put the food on the table in front of them and they both sat down.

"So Yusei..." The ginger started.

"Yes Crow?" The ebony haired duelist looked up at him.

'_I've got to tell him!'_ "I-I was thinking that I'd be leaving soon again." '_God dammit!'_

The other stared at him curiously. "Alright. When did you think you'd be leaving?"

"I don't know...maybe tomorrow..." The young duelist murmured.

"Oh..okay... Well you're always free to come here whenever you like Crow." Yusei smiled.

This time Crow noticed something different about the other though. His smile was off from what it usually was. He could tell he was just putting it on. He had always done it while they were children, and Crow managed to learn how to see through it.

"Alright. Well I've got to finish installing the new program to my engine." The raven haired duelist stood up. "You should probably go say goodbye to Martha and the kids if you're leaving tomorrow."

"Yea..." The ginger frowned while standing up.

The other nodded and walked into the garage. As soon as the door had closed a loud bang sounded throughout the kitchen. '_Fuck!'_ Crow slammed his fists on the table, tears in his eyes. '_I couldn't fucking tell him! I cowered away, and now he'll never know!' _He hit the table once again tears fell on the wooden surface. '_I guess this was just not meant to be..' _He turned and marched to his D-Wheel parked outside. He started it up and drove off. _'I'm just going to say goodbye and leave. This was a bad idea. What was I even thinking coming here? There's no way Yusei is interested.' _He gripped the handlebars of his bike tightly. '_Tomorrow I'll say goodbye and it'll be all over.'_

That evening the ginger returned back to find the ebony haired duelist surprisingly not around. "Yusei? Where'd you go?" He walked up to the red D-Wheel parked in the dark garage. '_That's weird...usually he works on his bike all day.' _The duelist proceeded into the living room to continue his search.

"Hey Crow!" The ebony haired duelist walked in front of him.

"Yusei. What are you doing in here? I figured you'd still be workin' on your bike."

"Well..since it's your last day here I thought we should spend some time together." The raven haired duelist smiled. "I got another movie for us to watch, since you seemed to like the last one a lot." He laughed.

This made the shorter duelist laugh. "Well you didn't like it so much. You really don't have to watch another movie with me Yusei."

"I want to though, Crow. I already set it all up."

"Heh. I guess we'll watch it then." He smiled and walked over to the couch where they both sat down. The movie began and they watched together.

"I'm really glad you came back Crow." Yusei murmured. "It was really nice to see you again." He looked over to the ginger.

The young duelist looked back at the raven haired duelist and started blushing. "Yea. It was nice seeing you again to!" He grinned nervously.

"Crow are you okay?" The ebony haired duelist watched him curiously.

"Yea! I'm fine! I'm just a bit tired from riding around all day! Don't worry about it."

The blue eyed duelist watched him confused. "Alright, if you're sure."

At the end of the movie the two stood up and the ginger smiled. "I liked that movie!"

"I thought you might." The other replied. "Well I'm going to go to bed. Night Crow!"

"Yea...night Yusei..." The ginger muttered back. He turned and headed up towards his bedroom where he plopped on the bed. _'What a waste. I came here for nothing. I just couldn't fucking tell him...all those times in the past. He saved me, he was there for me, we all helped each other out and trusted each other. And I can't simply confess.' _He rolled over, looking at the wall. He noticed the desk next to him was vacant aside from one picture that hadn't been there before. He took the picture and looked at it. It was of him and Yusei by themselves. In the back of the frame he found a note that was addressed to him.

Crow,

I wanted you to have this picture before you left. It was taken back during the WRGP and I always liked having it around. I really treasured the time I spent with you guys and the support you gave me throughout everything that happened.

Your friend,

Yusei

Tears welled up in Crow's eyes. '_God dammit! I'm telling him!' _He stood up from his bed and marched out of the room to Yusei's.

When he walked in the room he found the ebony haired duelist slumped over his computer.  
He let out a sigh. '_He fell asleep working again.' _The duelist walked up to his friend to wake him up. As he reached to shake him awake he noticed the others face tear stricken, underneath him a picture taken of all of them at the WRGP. Crow sighed and gently shook the other awake.  
Yusei jolted up and looked around until he saw Crow.  
"Hey Crow! Did you need something?" He looked at the picture and quickly put it back on his desk, his face slightly red.  
"I need to talk to you about something Yusei. It's very important."  
"Alright." The raven haired duelist stood up and moved in front of Crow. "What is it?"  
"Yusei, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now. Long before Z-one or the dark signers. I never told you out of fear of what you or the others would think of me, but I don't care anymore, I want you to know. You've trusted me all your life to stand by your side, and I left you."  
"Crow, you made your choice to leave. You didn't leave me, it's not my choice what happens to you." Yusei whispered.  
"No Yusei, I betrayed your trust by never telling you, and then I left because I got scared and gave up. All our lives you've always taught us to believe and have hope, and I didn't do either of those.  
"Crow, you were always there to support me. I couldn't have beaten anybody without you guys there." Yusei gave him a serious look. "Our bond helped us through those fights." He moved his hand on the shorter duelists shoulders. " What do you need to tell me Crow? Whatever it is. You know I'll help you in anyway I can."  
"It's not that easy Yusei. This involves us...more like the two of us actually." The ginger looked down at the ground.  
"What do you mean Crow?" The blue eyed boy looked at him puzzled.  
"God dammit Yusei." He sighed and looked at him. "I can't believe I'm actually bringing myself to finally say this. Well it's too late now. Yusei Fudo, ever since we were kids, and up until now I have-" he clenched his hands into fists, "loved you. And I don't mean in a friend way. I mean actual love Yusei. I am gay. I have been for a long time. I didn't tell you out of fear of your judgment, but I can't live with it anymore. I need to know what you'd say. So that's why I came here. I came back to tell you."  
"Crow..." They looked each other in the eyes as Yusei removed his hand from the others shoulder. "I never realized.. with everything going on...Crow, I've always felt close to you since we were young...I never thought you would have been the same...so I pushed it aside. I love you too." He leaned forward and kissed him. The ginger was in complete shock. He couldn't process what was going on at all at the moment. The ebony haired boy pulled away.  
"Crow? Are you okay? Is this too fast?" He asked concerned at the others lack of response.  
A few seconds later the young duelist snapped out of his trance and looked the blue eyed duelist in the eyes. "No it's fine!" He smirked and kissed the other back, deepening their kiss before running his tongue along Yusei's lips nibbling at them. Finally, Yusei allowed him entrance and he plunged his tongue into the ebony haired duelist's mouth, without much fight for dominance. Yusei groaned as Crow tried to resist smiling at his friends reaction. Crow moved his hands down Yusei's chest to where his shirt was tucked in and slowly started to pull it up over the raven haired boy.  
"Hm. Two can play at that." the blue eyed boy smirked as he removed the others shirt as well before falling into another kiss. As they kissed Crow slowly maneuvered Yusei backwards towards the bed, until the taller duelist's knees hit the edge and he fell back onto the sheets, Crow got on top of him and started kissing down his neck. The blue eyed duelist moaned out of pleasure. The ginger chuckled at how his friend was reacting to all of this, he had never seen him like this before. He sucked on one part of his neck making Yusei buck up underneath him.  
"Cro-w" he whined. "Tha-t's going to leave a mark..."  
The other simply laughed. "I know. That's what I want." He maneuvered down to his chest where he traced the lines of the blue eyed duelists stomach with his tongue, stopping again to suck on the side of his stomach.  
"Crow...I-m going to have so many mar-ks." He groaned.  
The two moved completely onto the bed, and Crow ended up kneeling over Yusei. He grinned at their position before going for Yusei's belt. He unhooked that and then reached for his jeans, undoing the button and the zipper and yanking the pants off of his long legs. The darker haired duelist, left in only his boxers now, blushed up at Crow. The shorter duelist didn't let him be embarrassed for long, as he leaned down and captured him in another kiss. Just as Crow was about to move further, Yusei stopped him. The ginger stoppped worried for a moment.  
"Don't you want this?" Yusei wore a confused expression for a moment before answering.  
"I do Crow..! You came back for me, and now I want to give you something in return. Take off your pants." Crow smirked and eagerly did just as he was told so they were both bare aside from their boxers. Yusei sat up so he was above Crow in height, and then pushed him backwards so that the shorter male was completely at his mercy. Yusei reached inside the thin fabric covering the other and took Crow's cock in his hand. The ginger's face turned completely red as he realized what the other was doing. Yusei gripped the base of the cock and slowly, agonizingly slowly, stroked upwards to the head. He repeated this motion a few more times until Crow couldn't take it and yelled "Yusei! God dammit! Stop teasing me!"  
Instead of speeding up, the dark haired man moved his head down and took his lover's dick in his mouth. This made the shorter duelist moan out of pleasure as the other completely took him in.  
"Yu-sei.." He panted, as the other licked his tip. The other moved up to look at him a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes at the other.  
"Heh. Don't think I'm letting you take over that easily." The shorter duelist smirked and moved up to push the other down underneath him again. "My turn" a smile flashed across his face. He reached down and tugged the blue eyed duelists boxers off as well, then gave the other a quick kiss. "Let me get some lube" he whispered getting up and walking out of the room briefly. When he came back he got back in his position over the other and put some lube on his fingers. He reached down and slowly rubbed the lube around Yusei's entrance. The raven haired duelist bucked forward uncomfortably.  
"It's alright" The shorter duelist calmed him leaning forward to rub his cheek. "I know this is all new, but you'll get use to it. Are you okay?"  
The other nodded and smiled at him.  
"Alright then." He leaned down and kissed him as he put one finger inside of him. Yusei tensed for a few seconds but then started to relax once again. Crow proceeded to put in a second finger and move it around with the other. When he finally put in the third finger the other duelist had completely relaxed again and continued to kiss him. The ginger slowly pulled away and looked the blue eyed duelist in the eyes.  
"Alright. You ready?" He asked seriously.  
Yusei looked back at him "With you I am Crow."  
Crow smiled and moved back to position himself. "Okay Yusei, this is going to hurt at first... Are you sure you're ready? We can wait if you want..."  
"No Crow. I am ready, as I said."  
"Okay..." The ginger positioned himself. He took a deep breath and then thrust himself into Yusei. The taller duelist tensed and yet out a yelp as he gripped the blankets from the pain.  
Crow moved forward to rub his cheek. "You okay? I promise it won't hurt as much soon."  
"Yea...I'm fine..." The other murmured, panting.  
"Can I keep going?"  
The tall duelist nodded. The ginger grabbed his hips and slowly pulled himself back out and thrust back in, continuing at a slow pace. Yusei's cries of pain gradually became moans of pleasure as Crow sped up.  
"Keep going Crow! Faster!" He started to yell. Crow complied and sped up even further. When he hit a certain spot inside Yusei, the tall duelist let out a loud moan and bucked upwards.  
"Heh." Crow started thrusting into Yusei to hit that spot driving the other duelist crazy. He yelled out Crow's name before cumming over the both of them. A few seconds later Crow came inside him and collapsed next to him, panting. Yusei turned to kiss him softly.  
"Thank you for coming back Crow." He smiled, tears in his eyes.  
"Yusei...you shouldn't be thanking anyone for anything...you saved us all. I should have never left you. My life was always more exciting around you." He wrapped his arms around the raven haired duelist and pulled him towards him. "I just wish I could have helped you more." He moved one hand to trace the tracker mark on Yusei's cheek. "You never deserved to get one of these."  
Yusei looked up into the other's eyes and shifted an arm to touch the triangle on the ginger's cheek. "You didn't deserve any of yours Crow...and yet you got them for trying to help others. There was nothing you could have done for me. Don't worry about it. You did everything you could to help everyone. We all got through it, so we must have done something right." He smiled and kissed him. "Besides who knows where we'd be right now if none of the stuff had happened in the past."

"Hm. I guess you're right..." He grinned. "I guess I have to tell everyone I'm staying tomorrow after all. Heh." He leaned down and put his forehead against the blue eyed duelists, it didn't take long for them to both drift to sleep holding each other.

The next morning Crow left after breakfast to go tell the others that he was staying. When he got back the whole garage was dark.

"Yusei? Where'd you go this time?" He walked into the living room and looked around.

"Here Crow." The ebony haired duelist walked into the room.

"I thought you were going to work on your bike again today? You said you were almost done installing the new system." Crow looked at him confused.

"I know. But that can wait. I was thinking we could watch the WRGP together. It's starting up again, the 2nd year of it."

"Really? I'm surprised they decided to have a 2nd year, considering what happened the first...I'd love to watch it." He grinned.

"Great!" Yusei smiled and walked into the kitchen. "I also made us some ramen." He walked out holding two steaming cups.

The ginger smiled, "We use to always eat ramen when we watched TV at Martha's."

"I know." Yusei smiled. The two sat down and watched the ceremonies as two teams entered the stadium and got ready to duel.

"Crow...can I ask a favor of you?" Yusei put down his ramen and looked at the other.

"Sure! Anything..what is it?" The ginger beamed at him.

"I feel bad asking...but..please...don't go anywhere again..." He blushed looking down ashamed.

Crow chuckled. "That's it Yusei? Geez. I was thinking you'd actually ask me for a serious favor once. Of course I'm never going to leave you! This is what I've always wanted!"

Yusei looked up at him confused.

"You just don't know how to deal with love do you? You're too selfless." Crow laughed kissing the other. When he pulled away he put his forehead against the blue eyed duelists "I promise. I'm not going anywhere again."

Yusei smiled and nodded. He moved and leaned his head on the other's shoulder, whispering, "thank you Crow."

**Thank you for reading! :D I hope you liked :3 Please let me know what you think! I may write more so let me know! And if you have any ideas tell me! :D**


End file.
